


Daddy Is A Painter

by aliciamoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Scary, Violence, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciamoon/pseuds/aliciamoon
Summary: This is my original work that I had originally posted on Wattpad, but I was going to post it to Chills' sub-reddit page. Just tell me what you think!





	Daddy Is A Painter

My Daddy Is A Painter

(This story is told from a 7 year old girl’s POV)

My daddy is a painter. I love him for it! He painted my walls just for me! But it is strange how he always comes home with red paint on his clothes. He must be painting a lot of red things! Especially after mommy and daddy’s date night! He had told me he had planned their date night for awhile now. I told him she must be very excited. He told me she would be! It must be beautiful! And it must have a lot of red things in it! Because I remember that daddy had a LOT of red paint on himself! Even on his face! When I had asked where mommy was at, he told me she was in an accident, and had to go get better. I hope she’s getting better.

Everything was happy and perfect. Me and daddy were on so many play dates! He even played dollies with me! Often I would ask when mommy was coming home. But daddy would always say mommy just needs some time to rest. She’s was very sleepy on their date night. He told me it would be some time before I got to see her again. That made me sad, but daddy made cookies, and I forgot about it. 

But one day, daddy was at the kitchen table, crying. I was about to ask him why he was crying, when blue and red flashed through the windows. They were scary. I tugged on daddy’s shoulder, asking what was happening. He looked at me, and he jumped for a second, but then he kissed me on my forehead. He then looked at the window and got up suddenly. He told me the scary blue and red lights would go away if I went to sleep. He picked me up and went upstairs faster than ever before! He really doesn’t want me being scared! 

Before we rushed upstairs, I heard a man banging and yelling at daddy to “come out with his hands up”. Were they throwing a party? 

After we made it to my bedroom, he put me on the bed before putting the covers on me, closing my door and locking it. Why would he lock the door? Was that a bad party the people were throwing outside? 

I was scared, when I heard the door being thrown open, like when daddy is having a bad day at work. The people outside must be really having a bad day! 

But my scaredness went away as daddy laid next to me, hugging me close, like when I had nightmares. He told me to close my eyes, and the yelling and scaring things would go away. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps and more yelling come from the stairs, coming closer. I was about to open my eyes and finally ask why the man was yelling but I heard something click and I felt daddy put his head next to mine. I was again about to ask him what was he doing when I heard a bang and a huge pain in my head. Then I saw darkness. 

I wanted to ask daddy where was I, so I shouted for him. I was really scared now. I was about to cry when I saw a mirror appear in front of me. Is daddy doing magic? When I looked in the mirror, I saw I had the red paint on my pajamas I was wearing before I heard the banging and yelling. There was a LOT coming from the side of my head! I bet daddy was painting and I accidentally spilled the paint on myself! 

I kept looking at myself, and was about to call for daddy to come out of the darkness, when I saw him appear from behind the mirror. He had the same clothes on when he laid with me during the scary things. But I looked up at his face and he had the same red paint coming from the side of his head. I must’ve knocked it over and I must’ve spilled it over BOTH of our heads! He had his hand out waiting for me to take it. He wants me to come with him. He told me we would both be fine and that I was going to have so much fun! He even told me that we were going to see mommy! I was so excited! 

I was about to ask him about the red paint on my head to see what he said about it when I made up my mind. 

I was a painter too!


End file.
